Blood, Desire, and Straight A's
by kissthepainaway
Summary: Rachel is a new student at an alternative school for non-human students. Make new friends, stay out of trouble, get good grades, oh and don't die. Warning: Graphic violence, Language, and some sexual situations. Also one OC character.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat up in her room and straightened her long brown hair. Her mother quickly put the white head band in Rachel's hair.

"You know what to do correct?" Shelby, her mother asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes mother. I'll do my best." Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I know you will that's why you are the only one I trust with this mission." She said and Rachel stood up.

"I have to go or I'll be late." She said and walked down to her new car. It was a pristine white hybrid with all the upgrades. Jumping in her car she drove down to the dark middle of the country. There stood a large castle like building with McKinely written across from it. Getting out of the car Rachel walked up to the doors of the school and fixed her white dress quickly. As she pushed the door opened it was almost desilent through the school.

"Hello!" Someone said excitedly next to Rachel making her jump. Turning to her side stood a tall blonde with a big smile on her face.

"Oh hey." Rachel said and the girl stuck out her hand.

"I'm Brittney I'll be your tour guide around the school." Brittney said and Rachel shook Brittney's cold hand.

"I'm Rachel."

"Please Rachel come with me." Brittney said and bounced down the hallway.

"These are the classrooms, classes are held from sundown to midnight. Most of the teachers and students sleep during the day. The teachers stay on the top floor, freashmens stay on the second floor with sophmores. Juniors on third floor and the Seniors like us stay in the towers. We share bedrooms two to a bedroom." Brittney said as she climbed on of the tower stairs. She stopped at one bedroom and opened the door.

"This is your room, you share with Santana Lopez." Brittney said and Rachel looked around the room lightly lit by the open window.

"Brittney." Mumbled the lump on one of the beds. Rachel couldn't see who it was because the covers were pulled all the way up. All that she could see is a tan hand sticking out from the covers.

"Yes San." Brittney asked and the tan hand pointed toward the window. Walking over Brittney closed the curtains and smiled at Rachel.

"No one really likes the light here." Brittney explained.

"Come with me I can introduce you to our teacher. Mr Schuester." Brittney said and there was a dark chuckle from the the covers.

"If he's not fucking his favorite student." Santana said and Brittney giggled. Rachel looked at Brittney who pushed Rachel out of the room. They walked up to the top floor and knocked on a big door. A man opened the door and smiled lazily. He was tall with broad chest and curly brown hair, if Rachel liked men she would be interested. His white button up shirt was open and his dark blue eyes shinning excitment.

"Hello Brittney who is this?" He asked looking at Rachel.

"This is our new student Rachel Berry. Rachel this is William Schuester." Brittney said and Will shook Rachel's hand as the other girl walked from the bed to the door. She wore a dark black night dress and couldn't be a day over 17 while William had to be at least 27.

"Brittney! New girl!" The girl shouted happily and hugged Brittney before pulling Rachel in a hug.

"Oh I'm Jade Landcaster."

"I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel said hugging the girl back lightly.

"Honey calm down your going to loose all your energy before class." Will said taking Jade back.

"Rachel let's go on a walk after school Brittney and Santana are going with us. So much fun." Jade said before Will closed the door.

"And she's a student," Rachel asked Brittney who nodded. "And he's her teacher?"

"Yup but no one really minds to much though. She's his mate." Brittney said and Rachel looked at her confused.

"Oh yeah you are a human you don't understand Vampire history. Oh well go ask Santana she explains it so much better." Brittney said before skipping off. Rachel sighed and walked up the tower to her room again. When she opened the door Santana was standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a button up white shirt that was two sizes too small. Rachel visably licked her lips but quickly stopped herself.

"Didn't know we had to dress up for class." Rachel said and Santana turned to her.

"Dress up? Oh no my dear this is not dressed up." She told Rachel and smirked.

"Come on we don't want to be late for class." Santana said bending over to buckle her heels. Rachel walked down the stairs with Santana. As they walked through the school many people said hello to Santana but she ignored most of them.

"Pick up the pace midget." Santana said as they entered the classroom.

"Santana!" Jade said excitedly and walked over hugging Santana tightly. As they parted Jade smiled at Rachel.

"Hello bunny, how are you?" Santana asked Jade and she giggled.

"I'm very happy, how are you?"

"Dead, like always. How's that beating heart of yours?"

"Wonderful I believe!" Jade said but they quickly got quiet as a pale blonde woman walked into the classroom. Rachel looked around at everyones face and turned to Santana.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked and Santana sighed.

"Quinn Fabrey, the meanest nastiest vampire ever to exist." Santana said and Jade's head went down as Quinn walked up. Rachel looked at Jade then at Quinn.

"Another human? How interesting? Come to take more of our men?" Quinn sneered at Rachel but Jade jumped from the tone.

"I don't like men." Rachel said without fear. Santana smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well that's a plus, at least not all humans are awful people." Quinn said and walked over to her seat. Jade sat down right in front of the teachers desk and Santana sat down with Rachel in the back.

"What's her problem?" Rachel asked and Santana chuckled.

"Quinn came here when the school first opened she fell for Will and they started dating of course Quinn wasn't Will's mate and Quinn use to tell everyone that he needed time but really from the first fuck you know. Then came along Jade the very first human to come to this school. Little freashman made her way into Will's class and sure enough from the moment they met Will needed Jade to live, well as close as vampires get to living, but when he told Quinn she went psychotic. She tried to kill Jade and Will had to take her down."

"I thought vampires were indistructable isn't that what all the movies say?" Rachel asked and Santana laughed.

"See that crack down Quinn's back. That's what happens when vampires fight. They crack like stone. Course it takes a lot of force to do so." Santana explained and Rachel nodded. Will walked into the classroom finally and started teaching Vampire History. Rachel took dilligent notes and focused on everything he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, sorry it took me a little while to update I had a busy week. Now some people have been leaving coments about this being Pezberry in a Brittana section. That's cause Brittney is a character in this story now if you don't like Pezberry you probably should skip over this story, or at least weed some things by actually reading cause it's marked that Santana and Rachel are a couple in this so I don't know how else to make that more apparents other then taking Brittney off the character list which I probably wont do. But everyone else who is actually enjoying the story have fun I hope you really like it I tried on it. :)

Santana awoke when she heard someone lightly humming. Looking out from her covers she saw Rachel sitting on the bed while Jade braided her hair. Watching them move back and forth gracefully Santana almost didn't notice her alarm going off. The girls looked over and smiled at Santana.

"Good morning Santana." Rachel said standing up to look in the mirror. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a black tank top.

"Training today!" Jade said excitedly and Santana sighed sitting up. Walking over to the closet Santana pulled out her white spandex shorts with a black ripped up t-shirt. As she turned around Jade had ran out of the room leaving Rachel alone on the bed. After Santana changed Rachel and her walked down to the gymnaisem.

"So training?" Rachel asked as they decended the stairs to the basement. Around the room was stadium like seats and different weapons.

"Vampires have lots of enemies so it's just nice to be prepared for certain fights."

"What kind of enemies?" Rachel asked and Santana smiled. She stopped on the second flight of stairs to lean over the railing.

"Brittney, she use to be a nymph before she was changed, I guess vampires always had a good standing with vampires but when one of their own was changed it was a bit of a testing." Santana said looking down at Brittney who was doing small hand to hand combat with Quinn.

"There was a small break out, Nymphs vs. Vamps. But out of it came a treaty that the nymphs would back us up if there was ever an inter species fight." Santana said walking down the stairs again.

"Has there ever been an inter species fight before?" Rachel asked and Santana sighed.

"Once," Santana said looking over at Jade and Will who were using wooden sticks to spar.

_"A WEREWOLF?" Santana demanded looking at Will. He was sitting with his head in his hands. _

_"Santana." Brittney whispered and Santana stuck her hand out to stop Brittney. _

_"Your little human girlfriend is the daughter of one of the highest Werewolf athoritys and the sister to the pack leader?" Santana demanded. Will looked up. _

_"As if I hadn't thought about this before Santana! I realize what position this puts us in. But it's too late now. We brought her in." He said and Santana looked over at Brittney. _

_"What do we do?" _

_"We have no choice, if we don't fight she will die." Brittney said and Santana turned to Will. _

_"And if we do, so will we." Will finished._

"Wait why would you all die?" Rachel interrupted and Santana turned to her.

"Werewolves and Vampires are very evenly matched." Santana answered and Rachel nodded waiting for her to continue the story.

"So we head over little did we know what was happening back at the cave." Santana picked up.

_Jade walked forward to the cliff, her family pack following behind her. Her uncal pushed her down to her knees. In the moonlight new tears streaked down her face. _

_"For your crimes against your people you have been sentenced to death." Her uncal told her. He pulled out a sword holding it to Jade's neck. Taking a last look at her family she saw her brother crying into his hands. Closing her eyes Jade waited but instead she heard a loud scream. Turning Jade stood up looking past her people to see Will, Santana, and Brittney with an army of nymphs and vampires behind them. Noah growled grabbing Jade's arm pulling her against him. _

_"You aren't welcome on this ground!" He yelled and Santana stepped forward. _

_"Give us the girl and we will leave." Santana said and the leader nodded. _

_"As you wish." He said and quickly the men changed into their wolf forms. The leader charged the group and headed toward Santana who jumped up over him. Landing in a near by tree branch Santana gripped the silver dagger on her hip and dove down. Stabbing the leader in the shoulder Santana looked up to see Brittney biting the neck of another werewolf. _

_Jumping down from the dead werewolf Santana saw the women of the pack pushing Jade toward the cliff. Will was trying to get to Jade but was being clobbered with werewolves. _

_"Brittney help Will!" Santana instructed before grabbing the silver chain they brought. Throwing it up to wrap it around the tree branch near her. Tying the other end around her waist Santana looked up just to see Jade fall from the edge. Running at inhuman speeds Santana jumped over the cliff and grabbed Jade's waist tightly. They swung back up and around the other end of the cliff. Landing hard against the ground Jade turned to Santana. _

_Nodding at each other they knew what the next step was to end the fighting. Running into the cave Jade grabbed the nearest weapon before running back outside. Santana was trying her hardest to hold off the masses. _

_"YOU HAVE TO HURRY!" She screamed at Jade who quickly found Will. _

_"You have to do this." Jade told him and Will shook his head. _

_"I can't and I won't!" He refused blocking a blow from a charging werewolf. Will threw the dog toward the wall of the cave. _

_"IF YOU DON'T WE WILL ALL DIE!" Jade screamed as she stabbed a woman running toward them with an axe and Will sighed. Turning around quickly grabbing Jade. They shared one tender kiss before Will extended his fangs bitting into Jade's pale flesh. In that one moment the fight ceased and weapons could be heard hitting the ground. _

"But wait Jade isn't a vampire." Rachel said and Santana nodded.

"Only certain vampires have the ability to change human's who share werewolf blood. They are the elders."

"So why did the fight stop?" Rachel asked and Santana smiled.

"Because when a vampire has tasted the blood of a human it's an almost insasiable lust to eat until there is nothing more. If Will stopped himself that would mean there love prevailed over werewolf law."

"So why didn't they just do that to begin with?" Rachel asked and Santana shrugged.

"Because Will refused to ever do anything that might put her in harms way. I-it's a feeling you'll never understand to have someone give themselves to you completely and fully. That moment Jade told Will that she trusted him to go against his very nature. All because they love each other." Santana said and Rachel looked over at Will who had lifted Jade up spinning her around.

"It's amazing to think something whose heart has stopped beating, can feel the truest love." Santana whispered slowly and Rachel turned to her. Rachel studdies Santana's features as she watched not only Jade and Will, but Quinn and Brittney laughing and enjoying themselves. Looking into Santana's deep brown eyes Rachel saw a certain sadness and jealousy. Almost tears but Rachel knew it was impossible for vampires to cry.

"Well anyway I should get you trained." Santana said suddenly standing.

"How?" Rachel asked and Santana smirked throwing her a wooden stick.

"You and me fight? I don't believe that's very fair." Rachel said and Santana laughed.

"Guess you better hold your own darling."


End file.
